


Rhythm of the Hand

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Come Eating, Community: bsg_kink, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Masturbation, Mirrors, Mutual Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:56:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8668402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: Theme: Body Love (02/05/2016)Prompt: Kara/Lee, Lee's arms scifishipper





	

Other than the slow slide of skin on skin, the bunkroom was quiet. Kara laid in her rack, wondering who it was. There was a low huff, by which she deduced it was a male pilot. His pace picked up just a little, and his breathing was nearly normal. He must have impressive control. Still, there was a distinct vibe to the air, and Kara couldn't stop her fingers from brushing back and forth over the top of her panties.

His hand moved a little faster, loudly enough Kara wondered if he'd even bothered to close his curtain. She stuck her face right up next to the edge and barely pulled her curtain aside.

She sucked in a breath. _Lee!_ Then she took another look. He wasn't in his bunk at all. He was standing in front of his locker, in front of the _mirror_ on his locker, watching himself as he jacked off. The fingers of his left hand were trailing up and down his right bicep, which bulged beautifully with each movement of his right hand. His lids were lowered, his face slack with arousal.

Kara watched another second or two, then stuck her hand in her panties. How could she resist? Lee Adama, naked, touching himself, getting off on his own arms (a random thought flitted through her mind that maybe he was thinking of someone else's arms, but she pushed it aside, because who cared), his right hand on his impressive erection. His hand moved smoothly: up, down, up, squeeze, down, fondle his balls, up.

Kara's fingers coasted through her wetness, and she shoved three inside herself roughly., trying to keep to Lee's rhythm. Her thumb pressed hard circles into her clit, chasing her climax, and just as Lee groaned and spilled over his hand, Kara tensed as her orgasm washed over her.

She breathed quietly, still watching Lee, and when he raised his hand to lick some of his cum off his hand, she accidentally moved the curtain. Lee's head whipped around, his eyes wide. When he saw it was Kara, his expression grew wary.

Kara pushed aside her curtain and walked over to stand behind him. She reached around him, peeking over his shoulder, gripping both biceps. "Might be easier if you had help next time."

He growled under his breath, and his cock rose a little. Kara gave him a cheeky grin, smacked him on the ass, and went back to bed.


End file.
